Finding Myself
by RockieRose
Summary: A young girl named Kai is living life dangerously. She lives without purpose and without fear. One night, she is overpowered in an alley by a demon, who awakens something inside of her. On her journey of finding her purpose, she meets two half demons, Dante and Nero. Dante is intrigued by her, while Nero is suspious of her. Kai develops feelings for Dante, but Nero will not trust.


4 years ago - Sapporo, Japan

**The streets of Susukino were quiet tonight. The only sounds that fill the night are the click of my heels and distant police sirens. It's always dangerous walking alone around these parts, but its worse when you're a woman with a wad of hundreds in her pocket. I was an easy target and I knew it, but after a few incidents, I bought a gun to carry with me. You could tell I thought I was hot shit. I had a little more arch in my back and pep in my step. I was fearless. I was on my way to my dealer Jin. He fronted me some high quality heroin. I flipped it and made his money back, plus a nice profit. I came to Japan three years ago at age 16. I plotted against a rich man and stole nearly 700,000 dollars from him and ran. My life before Japan was rough. I lived on my own for as long as I can remember. I never met dad or mom, but I lived with my aunt until she died. I was only thirteen, but I took control of my life the only way I knew how: by storm. **

**The night was a little cooler than usually being it was summer. I was enjoying every bit of it. I paced myself over to Jin's place. The night was too beautiful to hurry. The air was fresh. You can catch a hint of salt in the air from the distant ocean. I began to hum 'Crazy' By: Patsy Cline. A few of the words escaping my mouth and filling the night air. I almost didn't notice the figure walking a few yards behind me. I picked up the pace a little and stuck my hand in my jean jacket pocket, where I had my 22 hidden. I continued to hum as if I knew nothing. I was going over in my head what to do: Should I run? _No, he will only chase me. _Should I just ignore it and keep walking until I reached Jin's? _No, it could be a cop or something. _Should I turn around and try to scare him off? _But what if you don't? _I decided I will try to scare him off with my gun. I knew there was an alley just around the corner. I figure I get him to follow me there and then I shoot off a bullet, boom, he's out of there.**

**I turned the corner, going into the alley. I walked a few more feet into the alley before I pulled out the gun and turned to face whoever was following me. They already stood in the opening of the alley. I pointed my gun directly to at the figure.**

**"Who the fuck are you? And why the fuck are you following me," I said, aloud to the dark figure. The figure appeared to be a man, dressed in a long black trench coat with a fedora. The figure stayed silent.**

**"I won't repeat myself. I'll just shoot you." Not a twitch of the finger, he remained still. Fear began to creep as an unknown gust of wind-swept over us. I became so frightened, I fired a shot at the figure. I didn't hear a bullet wis away. I didn't see it ricochet anywhere. I knew I hit him. I wasn't a bad shot at all. I've shot the gun many time before and always hit my targets dead on. Out of no where a spine-tingling laugh erupted from the figure.**

**"Oh sweet, Kai. You naïve child. Don't you know guns don't kill demons?" His eyes began to glow red and began to walk toward me. With each step he took forward, I took back ward. Out of fear and panic, I shot the figure with the remaining bullets. They still didn't seem to affect him. I threw the gun to the ground after it went empty. I walked backwards until my back met the cold building wall. The figure drew near. I closed my eyes and held my breath. His footsteps came closer and closer than to a halt.**

**The only sounds that could escape my quivering lips was a whisper.**

**"What do you want from me?" It came out, almost in a whimper. Silence wrapped around the air. Not single sound. _Is he gone? _I question myself in my head. I was too afraid to open my eyes. I extended my hand out, hoping to feel nothing, but the air in between my fingertips. **

**A hand wrapped around my neck. My eyes opened wide as his grip grew tighter around my neck. My feet left the ground and I dangled in the air, struggling to free myself. I manage to catch him, smiling before everything began to fade to black. **

**"I want you to awaken," he said, this time, in a distorted voice. Before everything went dark, a cloud of black left the figures mouth into mine.**

**The sun lite my eyelids, suddenly awaking me. I awoke in a bathtub full of water. The water was freezing and had a tint of red in it. I climbed out of the tub and grabbed my clothes and tossed them on.**

**"Kai." A voiced echoed. I scanned the bathroom. I knew I was the only one in there. I turned my attention back to getting my clothes on. I heard the voice again. I scanned the bathroom one more time. My eyes landed on a sheathed katana leaned against the wall near the tub. I slipped my high heel boots on before walking cautiously toward the sword.**

**"Yes," the voice said again. I realized the voice was coming from somewhere inside my head. Its creepy, high-pitched voice filled my head once more, "Yes. Closer Kai. Take me into your hands." I stood in front of the sword and examined it as the voice spoke persuasive words. The sheath was black with words carved in Japanese. I read them aloud to myself.**

**"The welder of this sword must spill human blood to unlock its power, "My face twisted with confusion. "Spill human blood?" I picked up the katana and examined it closer. The handle had other words carved into it: Protection, Strength, Power, Healing and Loyalty. I flipped the sword to the other side and examined more. The handle had a raised word in silver. **

**"Shiro?" I said, almost asking. "White?" I translated.**

**"Yes, master?" The voice asked.**

**"Who are you?" I asked back to the voice in my head.**

**"Well, I am your sword. And I am to protect you from harm, heal you of your wounds and lend your strength in battle. I am to serve you, Kai." The sword sent a pulse through my body, making me close my eyes and embrace it. "Forever, I will serve you." I stood up and unsheathed the sword. The steel of the sword almost shimmered in the rising sun light. I examined it slowly. I whipped it through the air like I was born with the skill. I sheathed the sword and wrapped it in a towel to keep it hidden.**

**I slid open the steel door to a scene of horror. The walls painted with blood, the floor scattered with limps from Jin's workers. The images haunted into my thoughts. The memories of how this happened came back to me. I did this. I sliced the poor bodies down. I dropped to my knees and threw up. The smell was more horrifying the actually scene. I forced myself to stand up. I stepped over the bodies carefully as I made my way toward the exit. I was stopped in my tracks my a hand around my ankle. I kicked the hand away and stood in defense and stared upon a dying Jin. He slowly picked his head up and cracked a smile.**

**"I feel blessed to have my blood spilled to awaken you, Akako," he crocked out. He slowly pointed a shaky finger at a case on a nearby table. "For you, master." His head slammed to the floor. I tear ran down my cheek as I said a silent prayer. I walked over to the case and opened it. There was a sword like Shiro placed inside, but this one was white and its name was Kuro, meaning black. On the sheath it read, "The welder of this sword must spill demon blood." My head was spinning, so much was going on I almost passed out. I grabbed on to the table to keep balance and I shook my head. I nearly missed the gold revolver placed neatly inside. I examined it briefly before noticing a folded paper tucked away in the lining of the case. I pulled out and unfolded it fastly. **

**'Welcome back, Akako. We've missed you.'  
-**** V**

**My head started to ache as I became more confused of the situation. Sirens echoed in the distance, that being my cue to leave. I unwrapped Shiro and place it in the case. I snapped the clasped back and hurried out the door. As I walked away from the building inconspicuously, thoughts ran through my head.**

_**Why did Jin call me Akako? He knows my name is Kai. Who the hell is Akako? And what the hell is going on.**_

**Before I had could begin my journey of finding out who I am, I had to leave Japan.**

**Next stop, Italy.**


End file.
